


She's Taken

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Jealousy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: Some creeps try hitting on you and your boyfriend is having none of that!
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Ukai Keishin/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 164





	1. Kageyama

**Author's Note:**

> These scenarios were originally posted on November 19, 2016 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/153410913518/can-you-please-do-a-scenario-for-kageyama-ukai). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: Can you please do a scenario for Kageyama, Ukai and Nishinoya where someone is flirting with his s/o and they gets possesive and jealous

Hand-holding with Kageyama had always been more effort than it was worth. The first time you took his hand out in public, he turned a shade redder than a ripe tomato and couldn’t stop stuttering any time you prompted conversation. Gradually, he grew used to this small display of affection, but even then, it had become a sparse action that you usually reserved for walking in less crowded places.

This afternoon was no different. The shopping district was bustling with people; it was one of your few days off when Kageyama was also free to go out, so you suggested a casual stroll through town to do some shopping. You and Kageyama walked along close to each other, but without much physical contact. Somewhere along the way, you stopped in front of the local arcade and pointed at the entrance.

“We’ve never been here before. Let’s check it out,” you suggested. 

He gave you a nod and you both entered. Surveying the arcade, you were immediately met with the colorful lights and music emitting from each machine over the sound of others chattering or cheering on their friends. It had been a long time since you had been in an arcade last, and they had become so high-tech since you were a child. Your eyes widened in awe as you continued to wander from machine to machine, failing to notice that Kageyama was no longer at your side.

You stopped in front of a crane game. The prizes that piled about a third of the way in the machine were all fruit plushies with cute kaomoji-esque faces. The round blueberry with a small pout caught your eye and you gestured to it. You had to win it for your boyfriend!

“I want to try and win thi—” you started, cutting yourself off when you turned your head to find that Kageyama was not there. You looked from side to side, but find no traces of him nearby. Shrugging, you searched your bag for a few yen. “Well, I might as well stay put. He’ll find me eventually.”

Slipping a coin into the machine, you grabbed the joystick and left your free hand hovering over the “Drop Claw” button. You maneuvered the claw just above the string loop jutting out from the plushie’s top. After adjusting it ever-so-slightly, you hit the button and the claw descended, just missing the loop but shifting the blueberry closer to the drop bin. With little hesitation after the claw returned to its opening position, you placed another coin into the machine. Again, you were unable to grab the prize and repeated the process a few more times.

“One more time,” you murmured to yourself. You dropped the claw on the plushie once more and the one of the prongs caught the loop on the top. Squealing with delight as it carried the prize over the machine, you already declared a victory. Big mistake.

When the prize slipped from the claw prematurely, landing back on top of the pile, you groaned and cursed the machine for being obviously rigged.

“Looks like you’re having some trouble there,” a voice called out to you. You turned to the person: he appeared to be around your age, maybe two years older at most, and were smiling at you sweetly. “I could try and help you win that if you still want it.”

You considered his words briefly. On one hand, the prize was adorable and so befitting of your boyfriend. You know that he would love any gift you gave him. But on the other, if he found out that you wasted so much money trying to get it he would most definitely scold you for it. Taking a chance on the former, you nod at the stranger with a smile.

“I would really appreciate it! Thank you.”

Another coin of yours disappeared through the slot and the machine started up again. The boy approached you while you adjusted the claw as close to the stuffed prize as you could get it. You waited for him to observe the positioning and give you instructions on how to move from there.

“No, you need to angle it a little more like this,” he said. Before you had a chance to realize what was happening, he was standing close behind you with his arms wrapped around you and his hands placed over yours.

“What are you doing?” you asked loudly, trying to shake him off of you. He laughed at your reaction and pushed your hand against the joystick and the other against the button in a swift motion.

“Hey, there’s no need for someone as cute as you to get so flustered.”

Your pulse sped up at the discomfort. You elbowed the stranger weakly in the stomach, just enough to get him to back off. “Please don’t touch me.”

“Hey!”

You snapped your head in the direction of the new voice. Kageyama stood not too far away, eyebrows knitted close together and lips turned down into sullen frown. He rushed over as you called out to him with obvious relief, and the guy backed away from you. If Kageyama’s very aura wasn’t intimidating enough, his height certainly added to it. As you remained silently watching the scene unfold, the stranger seemed to shrink.

“Look, I don’t want to cause any trouble,” he explained feebly.

“Then stop harassing my date,” Kageyama replied. The guy looked between the two of you and scoffed before turning on his heel. You both watched for a moment as he retreated. Kageyama then turned to you. “And where the hell did you go? I asked to stop for a second to tie my shoe and you had wandered off.”

You lowered your gaze to the floor, sheepishly rubbing the back of your neck. “Sorry, I guess I didn’t hear you. I saw this machine and tried to win a prize for you.” Looking back at the game, you tried to point out the plushie you had spent all that time trying to get. The blueberry was no longer in the spot you had aimed for.

“Huh? It was just there…” you muttered. When the guy had forced you to press the button, had you actually won it? You bent down and checked the prize box, and sure enough the plushie was waiting to be taken. “Wow! He really did help!”

You held the prize out to Kageyama with a wide smile. He blinked a few times in surprise, hands slowly reaching up for the cute present. As he held on to it, you noticed a faint blush spread across his cheeks and the smallest of smiles form on his lips. He shook his head as if to dispel the obvious pleasure and regained his normal composure.

“I can’t let you wander off like that anymore, especially when they are weird guys like that around here,” he grumbled. He took your hand in his, pulling you close to him and leading you towards some other games. Kageyama glanced around to make sure no one else had been eyeing you. You couldn’t help but beam at this and gave his hand a tender squeeze.

“I guess you’ll just have to hold my hand more often to make sure.”


	2. Ukai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These scenarios were originally posted on November 19, 2016 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/153410913518/can-you-please-do-a-scenario-for-kageyama-ukai). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: Can you please do a scenario for Kageyama, Ukai and Nishinoya where someone is flirting with his s/o and they gets possesive and jealous
> 
> Some references to my other work, [Bad Pick-Up Lines for a Good Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156315/), are made in this part, so you may need to read that for some clarity.

Ukai knew he shouldn’t have let you go get the next round of drinks for the two of you, or at least not on your own. And yet there he was, scowling at the sight of those guys checking you out as you passed by them on your way to the bar. It hadn’t been the first time he caught them glancing your way, but he said nothing to you about the matter. It would only inflate your ego, and make matters worse for him.

He took the last swig of beer in his mug, not breaking his concentration on your figure. You were focusing on not spilling the drinks as you headed back to the table.

“Excuse me, miss?” one of the men at that table called out as you walked by. You stopped in your tracks and turned to them, cocking an eyebrow. “I just wanted to let you know that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.”

“Uh-oh,” your college friend, Aya, said to the men at your table. She had also been keeping an eye on those guys, but only after she noticed Ukai’s obvious look of displeasure in their direction. “This is not going to end well.”

“Why? Is (L/N) going fight them or something?” Takinoue asked, seemingly raring to go and join your side if you started throwing punches. Aya glanced nervously up at the ceiling and fidgeted with her wedding band. Ukai brought his cigarette to his lips and inhaled, trying to look anywhere but at you.

“Not… quite,” she replied. After a moment of thoughtful hesitation, she continued, “(F/N) is, uh…” Aya searched for the best way to explain it, but words seemed to fail her in that moment.

“She likes it when she gets hit on,” Ukai added after exhaling from his cigarette sharply. “For our anniversary, she literally had us sit in this bar and made me use awful pickup lines on her until she was ready to go home.” To be fair, the whole scenario didn’t last very long and ended rather well. Ukai actually had some fun trying to figure out how to woo you yet again, and you had been so completely charmed by him (despite having already been his girlfriend, but that was beside the point) that you took him back to your place for the night (despite that having been the plan from the beginning).

“So you lied. She really is as weird as she was back in high school,” Takinoue said, shaking his head in mock disapproval. “Old habits really do die hard.”

“Shut it.”

The sound of your laughter cut through their conversation. The drinks you were carrying were now set down on their table, but you didn’t join them by sitting down. However, you had now become an active participant in the discussion with those men and were clearly enjoying what they had to say. Ukai was just about ready to stand up and march over. Acting angry would only aggravate the situation, so he settled for something a little gentler, maybe taking you by the hand and calling you “babe” very clearly before making up an excuse for you to come back to your table.

“Well, I won’t bother you gentleman anymore. You have a great night now,” you stated with a wave. You picked the drinks back up and turned.

“Aw, c’mon. At least sit with us for a little bit. I’ll even buy you a drink.”

Ukai now stood. Aya tried, however futile, to coax him into sitting back down; you wouldn’t actually take them up on their offer and they both knew that. But still, he couldn’t quite get used to the idea of you even giving the time of day to someone else, even if it wouldn’t go anywhere. You didn’t date anyone else seriously for nine years after him, and he knew that better than anyone else.

“That’s very sweet of you, but I really do have to get back to my boyfriend and our friends,” you said. Their wide and teasing grins faltered at your words. “Hope you enjoy the rest of your evening.”

You beamed as you turned, making eye contact with your boyfriend. The fact the he was standing and his face suggested anything other than joy would have made any other woman nervous, but you approached as usual.

“And one for the handsome shopkeeper.” You offered him his beer, making sure to let your fingers linger a moment longer before pulling your hand away from his. His glower disappeared along with the sigh that left his lips.

You took your seat again, Ukai joining your side. Aya began to animatedly tell a story about her husband—one you had already heard before—and you tuned her out the moment you felt an arm wrap around your waist.

Leaning in towards Ukai but face forward, you whispered through clenched teeth, “Not that I mind, per se, but I thought we decided we weren’t going to be the PDA Couple.”

“And how many times have we already broken that rule?” he replied almost instantly. His voice rose enough above a whisper, but between your friend recounting her tale and the background noise from the rest of the bar no one else seemed to have heard.

Face forward as well, Ukai pulled you in a little closer to him. You gazed at him suspiciously, following where his focus was centered: the group of men you had just spoken to. At this, your lips formed into a small “o” but immediately pulled into a smirk. And if you had been any less wise, you wouldn’t have known that this was a sign of how the rest of the night would go.

You should really take more advantage of these kind of opportunities really.


	3. Nishinoya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These scenarios were originally posted on November 19, 2016 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/153410913518/can-you-please-do-a-scenario-for-kageyama-ukai). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: Can you please do a scenario for Kageyama, Ukai and Nishinoya where someone is flirting with his s/o and they gets possesive and jealous
> 
> Anonymous asked: Noya cuddles with a smaller s/o? Like Noya has been stressed out and his small s/o surprised him with cuddles when he got home?
> 
> I decided to combine these two requests for this part.

“Yuu, really, it’s going to be okay. They didn’t bother me all too much”

“If I hadn’t been so distracted, they wouldn’t have started bothering you _period_! Argh!”

Nishinoya ran his hands through his hair in frustration. You held up your own in a feeble attempt to get him to settle down. He had been acting similar all week, coming over to your place clearly agitated between some bad practices among other things he didn’t want to talk about. Today, you planned a date to get him out of the house, have some fun, and to get whatever it is was that was bugging him off of his mind. For the most part, it had gone well, but as you headed home, he needed stop in a nearby restroom; some strangers pestered you for your number while you waited outside for him.

While you assured him that you could handle it, he had fumed the moment he saw them talking to you. Nishinoya had taken you by the arm and stomped off, only cooling down after a few minutes.

Now, stopped in front of your house, you couldn’t let him walk home and let this fester. It was clear that a day out had barely helped and that last issue only worsened his stress. You took his hand again, and beckoned him to come inside.

“Head upstairs and lay down on my bed. I need to get something from down here, but I have an idea that’ll make you feel better,” you said. He blinked while you rose on your feet to peck his cheek.

While he ascended the stairs, you made your way down the hallway. You took a chair from the kitchen and returned to the hallway, opening a closet door and placing the chair in front of it. Cautiously, you stepped onto the chair and ruffled through the sheets on the top shelf.

“Got it,” you proclaimed upon feeling a certain fabric under your fingers. Taking the blanket wedged in pile with care to not have the sheets fall out, you hopped off the chair and returned it to the kitchen. You tucked the blanket under your arm and headed up the stairs and to your room. Nishinoya waited for you on your bed as instructed, plank-like with his arms close to his sides and with his face buried into your pillow.

You laughed, “You’ll suffocate if you keep your face smothered like that, Yuu.” He let out a groan in response. You took the blanket out from under your arm and held it by the corners. Whipping it up into the air to unfold, you guided it to fall and cover your boyfriend on the bed. He turned his face towards you as you joined his side, expression slow to brighten but inevitably a smile tugged at his lips. He threw his arm over you the moment you adjusted yourself on the mattress and under the blanket. He always liked being the big spoon.

Nishinoya pulled you in a little closer and buried his face into your shoulder. After some time, he started to speak. 

“Mmfmfmfffm.”

“You know I can’t understand you when you do that, right?” you asked with a quiet laugh. You felt the warmth from his face leave as he pulled it away to speak clearly.

“I said that I don’t like it when other people look at you like that!” His arm wrapped around you tighter. You didn’t need to see it, but you were sure he was pouting like a child behind you. “And what if I’m not there to protect you when they don’t back off?”

“Yuu…” you whispered. You had nothing else to add, but perhaps you saying his name would offer him solace. His lapses in self-confidence weren’t common, but perhaps this whole week he had needed some reassurance. Another idea popped into your head; you lowered your hand to cover the one he placed on your stomach and ran your thumb back-and-forth over his knuckles. Nishinoya pressed his forehead to your shoulder again.

“But I do feel a lot better when we do this,” he said, much softer now. He buried his whole face against your shirt once more.

“Good. It wasn’t just today, but I noticed you’ve had a rough week and I was getting worried,” you explained. “I figured that you just needed to relax.”

He let out a sigh. “Mmfmfffmmmmm.”

“Yuu!” you chided, unable to control your laughter. Even when he was feeling down, he still had a knack for making you laugh.

He chuckled as well, loudly repeating, “I said that you’re the best, (F/N)!”


End file.
